Armors
A table showing all the armors currently in the game.* Armors are the player wearable attire that provides defense. Weight is crucial as the more weight, the more equip load percentage is used, and it can slow you down. Defense is Graded from F to S; F being the most common and S being the hardest to obtain, "-" and "+" on a grade is to add more variation. The highest Armor defense so far is reaches to Grade C. 'A:' | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: D- Magic: F | style="text-align:center;"|5 | style="text-align:center;" |$5,000 |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: D- Magic: F | style="text-align:center;"|5 | style="text-align:center;" |$5,000 |} 'B:' | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F- Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: D- Magic: F | style="text-align:center;"|7 | style="text-align:center;"|$500 |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F- Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |- |Buster Armor: Heavy Knight Armor, provides good protection. Obtained by: killing 10-15 sinners for Knights of Tolan. |Melee: D Magic: F- |10 |$100 |- |Buster Leggings: Heavy Knight Armor, provides good protection. Obtained by: killing 10-15 sinners for Knights of Tolan. |Melee: D- Magic: F- |7 |$100 |} 'C:' 'D:' 'E:' 'F:' 'G:' 'H:' 'I:' 'J:' 'K:' | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F+ Magic: F | style="text-align:center;"|4 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|$800 |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F+ Magic: F | style="text-align:center;"|4 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |} 'L:' | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F- Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;"|0 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |} 'M:' | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F- Magic: F | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|$700 |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F Melee: F | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|$0 |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F Melee: F | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|$0 |- |Mage Cloak: Made with Magic silk to protect the user. Can be bought in The Capital for $500. |Melee: F- Magic: F |3 |$100 |- |Mage Pants: Sewn with Magic. Can be bought in The Capital for $ |Melee: F- Magic: F |3 |$100 |} 'N:' | style="text-align:center;"| Melee: F- Magic: F+ | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|$250 |} 'O:' 'P:' 'Q:' 'R:' 'S:' | style="text-align:center;" | Melee: D- Magic: D- | style="text-align:center;" |9 | style="text-align:center;" |$500 |- | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Melee: F- Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;" |1 | style="text-align:center;" |$100 |- | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Melee: F Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;" |3 | style="text-align:center;" |'N/A' |- |Shogun Armor: The ancient samurai wore this armor. Obtained from the Samurai Level (Alternate Timeline) DLC. |Melee: C- Magic: F |17 |'N/A' |- |Shogun Helm: Helm of the shogun. Obtained from Samurai Level (Alternate Timeline) DLC. |Melee: F+ Magic: F- |5 |'N/A' |- |Shogun Leggings: the ancient samurai once wore this armor. Obtained from Samurai Level (Alternate Timeline) DLC. |Melee: C- Magic: F |17 |'N/A' |} 'T:' | Melee: F Magic: F | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |- | | Melee: F- Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |- | | Melee: F- Magic: F- | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|$100 |} 'U:' 'V:' 'W:' 'X:' 'Y:' 'Z:'